Awkward but Not: OC quiz
RULES ARE THE RULES YOU READ ME NAOW: 1) Choose 10 of you OCs. Can't think of 10? Then go steal some. 2) Answer the questions, that whole shebang, you know the drill. 3) Jump up and down and kick your legs around. Or tag some bastards. OCS 1) Savali 2) Marrz 3) Spencer 4) Guy 5) Caligula 6) Vale 7) Caius 8) Clodia 9) Marcello 10) Claude 1) Holy crap, the world is coming to an end! What will your OCs do?! Hah this is the plot of the second one. Shit let's make them in character according to the second story. Savali: Good, good. It makes my dear Avalon happy and that's all I care about. Marrz: *glares at Savali* Spencer: FFFF-GUY YOU GOTTA HELP US MAN! Guy: WHAT DO I DO? Spencer: I DON'T KNOW, DO SOMETHING! Caligula: I don't like Avalon...why do I still work with you Savali? I'm leaving you. Vale: Caligula wait no I love you! Caligula: Then join me. Caius: *after he cheats on Clodia with Avalon* NO, WAIT, CLODIA PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME! I need you I swear! What about the power we share? Clodia: I thought I had feeling for you and maybe this marriage would work, what a fool I was! I don't care about power anymore I just don't want to see you ever again! Marcello: *dead forever* Claude: I'm back! Caligula: Join me as well kid. Claude: RIGHTO SIR! Whole story in a nut shell...yep. 2) They all take some hallucinogenic drugs! What crazy acid trip visions do they see? Savali: When did my tentacles have faces on them...When did my tentacles have faces on them? Marrz: *staring at the corner of the wall in fear* Savali...SAVALI! SAVALI LOOK OUT! THERE ARE MINIATURE WHALES COMING OUT FROM THE WALL. *tackles Savali* Spencer: *can't focus on anything so he's just swirling his head around like an idiot* Guy: God...God is that you? Why are you in the ceiling? Caligula: Vale, you got a sex change? Vale: Caligula, you got a sex change? Caius: Whoa...whoooaaa...my hands are going incredibly slow. I can see them sparkle. Clodia: *just passed out* Marcello: Are these, are these glasses? Do I need them to see?...Yes? *breaks them* I see everything clear though. Claude: Mar-Marcello...I-I don't feel so good. I feel tiiired. 3) Now it's time for some kinky sex! O BOI! Who's decides to get into it, and are they dominant or submissive? Almost all of them join because I said so. Savali: WOO YES! Finally something fun. (Savali is tops btw...he just wins like that.) Marrz: This is so...degrading. Savali: *nuzzles* It isn't that bad. Marrz: *pushes Savali off* Stay off of me! I don't want you touching me when you're dressed like THAT. Spencer: *tied up* GET ME OUT OF HEEERE! Guy: Ummm *blushes* ...Forgive me lord for I have sinned. Spencer: STOP PRAYING AND GET US OUT! Caligula: *also tied up* This just isn't fair. Vale: Oh but I find it perfectly fair. You would have run away by now. Caligula: I hate you so much right now. Caius: Heeey not bad, you look like you did back in hell. Clodia: Thanks, you don't look bad yourself. Caius: We're still not doing it are we? Clodia: Nope, I still despise you. NO MARCELLO AND CLAUDE BECAUSE THAT'S JUST WRONG. ON SO MANY LEVELS. 4) A lynch mob has invaded my house for creating this awful quiz! Will the OCs leave me to die, or let me live to continue? ...Who wrote this? Was it Crispy? I think maybe 2 of those characters would save you...just 2. 5) Regardless of your previous answers, the powers that be allow me to live! HURRAH! Now, for some numbers. Numbers 5(Caligula), 8(Clodia), 4(Guy), and 2(Marrz) get stuck in the belly of an alligator! How will they team up to escape before they're digested? Guy: Oh jeez eww. Clodia: UGH I GOT STOMACH FLUIDS IN MY HAIR, GROSS. Caligula: *stabs the side of the stomach* ...Nope that didn't work. *The area starts feeling with blood and the alligator roles around* DEFIENTLY didn't work. Marrz: *rolls eye* Ugh. *AND WITH A SINGLE GO rips right through the alligator's stomach*. See was that so hard? 6) Number 10(Claude) is about to be sacrificed by cannibalistic pagan hippies from Mars! What does 6(Vale) do? Sneak past the whole tribe and kidnaps Claude. Problem solved. 7) Number 3(Spencer) is about to get gang raped by 4(Guy), 1(Spencer), and 9(Marcello). 7(Caius) wants to call the police, but 10(Claude) wants to be the hero and save 3(Spencer) on his/her own. What does 5(Caligula) do? This question makes no sense; I absolutely refuse to answer it. So to make up for that, this question now must give Caligula a glass of milk. Or he will kill you. Caligula: I heard something about milk, what was that? Speaking of milk we need some. We got cookies today which are something we hardly ever buy. 8) Another lynch mob is after me, but now the mob is formed by some of the OCs! Which ones have risen up and caused this mutiny? EVERYONE HERE. Especially after that whole kinky sex question. You are fucked my friend. 9) GENERIC QUESTION TIME, LOL: Your OC group has suddenly been transported into your house/apartment/cardboard box on the street! What do each of them do? Savali: Oh hello there *picks me up with a single tentacle* Marrz: ...This place is small. Spencer: Hey hey SOMEONE HAS GOT MY TAIL! Guy: Ummm wouldn't be me...wait are these Jesus pictures. You used to have pictures of Jesus in your room? Caligula: *holding Spencer's tail* ... Vale: I don't see a bed...oh wait never mind. Caius: AGH SPIDER, SPIDER KILL IT! Clodia: It's not even that big, in fact it's leaving you alone! Marcello: Aww look a cat. Claude: I CAN'T SEE OVER THESE GIANT FREAKS! No it wasn't crispy...wait...I HAVE NO IDEA, WHO WROTE THIS? I think she only did this. 10) 9(Marcello) has a tragic secret, and wants to confess it to 1(Savali)! But 1(Savali) is horrible at keeping secrets and tells 6(Vale)! 6(Vale) then kills his or herself, leaving 8(Clodia) heartbroken. How does 8(Clodia) get revenge? And why is 7(Caius) in your underwear drawer? Clodia: WHY VALE? Ohh Marcello that idiot! I swear your grave shall be shallow! Me: As for the rest of the question, it is rather can-CAIUS GE TOUT OF THERE. Caius: What are these? Me: *throws a shoe* OUT! 11) 2(Marrz) is in desperate need of a breath mint! Do you hint politely at this fact, or say it right to that bastiche's face? Me: ...Marrz, mint, now. Marrz: ... Me: ... Marrz: ...... Me: Sorry? 12) There is no question 12. How do your characters feel? SO HAPPY! 13) Your OCs are on a Jerry Springer type talk show! What is the show's topic, and who gets in a brawl first? Savali and Clodia for whatever reason... Clodia: BITCH YOU SLEPT WITH MY MAN? Savali: IT WASN'T LIKE YOU WERE PUTTING OUT ANYWAY. And then a cat fight...huzzah. 14) 5(Caligula) and 2(Marrz) go to India and are attacked by rabid hedgehogs! Who lives, and who dies?! Ohhh tough question...I think Maybe Marrz. He's strong but not quick. Caligula is very quick and can stab things multiple times. 15) Which of your OCs decides this quiz is useless and gives up on it first? EVERYONE. 16) Again, the last question doesn't matter, they must stay anyway! How do the others subdue the traitor?! They tie everyone up and...You know what? I don't know. HOW DID YOU TELL BACK IN THE 19th CENTURY? 17) 6(Vale) and 10(Claude) get drunk and throw a party. They wake up together in bed the next morning with 7(Caius) crashed out on the floor. They watch the news and find out that 5(Caligula) got shot, and 2(Marrz) crashed into a tree on the way home. 9(Marcello) got 3(Spencer) pregnant, and 4(Guy) got rich and made a play on Broadway starring 1(Savali). 8(Clodia) can barely get their head around this question and sits in a corner weeping. What is the aftermath of all this? ...I'm sorry my brain just ruptured what were you saying? 18) 5(Caligula) and 7(Caius) star in a music video together! What crazy antics are they up to? I DON'T EVEN KNOW. I can't even see that. WTF? 19) 4(Guy), 10(Claude), 3(Spencer), and 2(Marrz) decide to start a band! What instruments do they play, and what is their name? The Fuckitalls. Because this quiz has somehow become boring to me. 20) THIS HORRIBLE ORDEAL HAS COME TO AN END. Your OCs emerge from an abandoned warehouse, covered in blood. They hitchhike their way home. Who didn't make it? And who snaps first, killing everyone in the vehicle? (Doesn't everyone love a happy ending?) Marcello, Clodia, and Guy didn't make it. Marrz and Caligula eventually piss each other off so much that the kill everyone and then kill themselves. This was a disappointment. Okaaay...still don't remember if Crispy made this. FFFFFF-WHO MADE THIS?